Eight Ball, Corner Pocket
by Dozen and One Stars
Summary: Mild swearing. Brother's are always there for you. They're there to share a laugh, embarrass you, and to scare off your potential suitors. Partners are equally as loyal. They protect you, put up with you, and keep you from killing your brothers. BA
1. Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI.**

**A/N:** I do not know the actual names of any of Eames' brothers/ family members or anything about them. What is said about them comes from my head. This includes names, occupation, personality, age, and anything else I decide to use. Also the forms have no meaning. If they're real then that's just a really strange coincidence.

**BTW: It's Monday in case any of you are wondering.**

**

* * *

**Mind numbing. The only words that Major Case Detective Bobby Goren could use to describe doing paper work. They say that a mind is a terrible thing to waste and yet they come up with tasks like this. Form 8D- 897. Form 2K- 105/G43. Form 6F- 713. He could have sworn on the holy bible they used in the courtroom that his IQ had dropped since he had come in this morning and started on his stack. 

Nothing could make him like being stuck at his desk, filling out forms. Nothing.

"All of you get the hell out of my way! Go scratch and grunt in a cave somewhere. You're all making me sick."

Bobby looked up at the sound of his partner's voice, which sounded a lot more pissed than it should have. He was so shocked at the person before him that it took him a minute to realize that it was in fact Alex. The Eames before him was not the Alex that he had left the office with the week before.

For one thing this one was wearing a black mini skirt that ended a little lower than then mid thigh rather than the customary tailored pant he was used to seeing her in. Her heels had a strap wrapped around her ankle. Next to her skirt the most surprising thing was her top. It was a black silky material that tied around her neck, mid back, and waist.

This left her front completely covered but her back basically bare. The front had an ivy pattern that ran along the bottom and then crept up the left side. Finally her right wrist had three thin silver bracelets that rang out as she pulled out her chair and at the desk across from Bobby's.

Alex was so involved with attacking her half at the paper work that she had already filled out three forms before noticing her partner's gaze. "You need something, Bobby?"

"What? Oh! No I don't need anything." Bobby was snapped out of his initial shock. Shrugging Alex went back to the paper she was working on. Bobby on the hand took a few more minuets to observe her before he opened his mouth again. "Hey, Eames?"

Not looking up she made a small grunt to show he had her attention though the pen in her hand was still writing. "Why are you dressed like that? …Not that it doesn't look good! It's just different from what you normally wear."

This time Alex did stop what she was doing. Putting down her pen she looked at Goren for a moment as she tried to figure out the best way to explain her attire but before she had a chance to answer her name was yelled at her.

"Eames! In my office now!"

Alex groaned as she pushed out her chair and headed for her captain's office, where Deakins was glaring at the doorway. Being that he was her partner and was immensely curious Bobby followed her into the lion's den, so to speak.

Deakins ignored the fact that Goren had followed Eames into his office. Instead he focused his attention on Alex who was sitting in the chair next to her partner. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"I don't any of your comments right now, Detective. Why on earth would you wear something like that to work?" Deakins continued his trade. "This is a working environment! How the hell do you thinks this looks**?"**

"Like the male population of our department have no life and need to get laid?"

"Dammit! Out!"

"But I though you wanted to kn-"

"I've changed my mind. Just go back to your paperwork."

Deciding not to look the gift horse in the mouth She got up and headed back to her desk with Goren quickly following behind her. His long strides soon caught up with her smaller ones and he walked by her side as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Mentally he took back his earlier comment about nothing being able to make him like paperwork. He knew they weren't going to get any cases today because Deakins thought of Alex like a daughter and there was no way he was going to let Alex go to a crime scene like that. And even if he did Bobby wouldn't. That left the NYPD's best in the office filling out forms. Goren found himself warming up to the pile awaiting him at his desk.

* * *

---The inspiration for the topcame from Chapter two of Fluffy-CSI's _Reunion_. If you haven't already I highly recommended that you read her story and others written by her. The phrase 'Go find a cave to scratch and grunt' came from netherfield's _Quietly_, chapter sixteen. An equally great story.--- 


	2. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

**A/N: **I must say I got quite a kick out of your reviews. I got one the specifically told me not to make Alex a whore and I just had to laugh. Sorry that sounded mean but I didn't realize that people would have guessed that from what I had written. I assure you that Alex will not be a 'ho'. Now there's a sentence I never thought I would have to say.

**BTW: There is a reason behind her outfit. And I apologize if I offened any Logan fans.**

* * *

The next couple of hours were pretty uneventful. Goren filled out his forms and stopped every so often to look at Alex. The wheels in his mind were turning as he tried to figure out what had caused the sudden change in appearance. 

Alex focused all of her attention on her paperwork instead of her co-workers, who still let out a whistle every now and then. She was half way through a form when her cell phone rang. Out of pure habit she pulled it out and answered. "Eames."

When his partner's phone went off Bobby looked up curiously. They weren't on any cases so who would be calling?

"Hey, Seth."

Goren raised an eyebrow but returned to his paperwork. Hoping to cast the illusion that he was working and not eavesdropping. Searching his brain he found no connection between his partner and anyone named Seth.

"I could ask you the same thing and to answer your question yes I'm holding up my end."

End? End of what?

"Are you kidding me? You got the better end of the deal. Sure you might bear a strong resemblance to a circus clown but at least you don't look like a hooker. I swear if I get one more lewd look I'll be the one committing the murders instead of solving them."

What was with that analogy to a clown?

"If you call being looked at like a piece of meat a positive aspect then I'm having a great day, thanks for asking."

Goren made a mental note not to leave Alex alone with any of the squad room men.

"Well did you really think that showing up at work looking like a ball of cotton candy wouldn't riot some comments?"

…Okay he probably didn't want to know what that was about.

"Hey I only proposed the idea. You didn't have to go along with it."

As man on the other end responded Alex's face darkened. Leaning on her desk she seemed to block everything else out except the person she was talking to. "You had better be joking, Seth. Tell me your joking."

That did not sound good.

"So help when I get my hands on you I'm go-ACK!"

Bobby was startled out of the confinement of his brain and Alex's conversation with the mystery man by her sudden yelp. Looking up the scene before him was rather comical. Alex had leapt out of her seat and dropped her cell phone. Her hands went to her back as if expecting to find something there.

"Damn it! That's cold!"

Cold? Goren looked over and stared at the chair she had been sitting in only moments before. Sure enough there was an ice cube lying there. Searching the room he quickly found the culprit.

Standing a few desks away was Mike Logan. While he was not the only one laughing at Eames, he was the only one with a cup of soda. And where there's soda there's ice because nobody liked warm soda. He was also close enough were he could have tossed it accurately enough that it would hit the first time.

It didn't take long before Eames noticed that she no longer had her phone. Searching franticly for a few moments she found it under her desk. Bending down she quickly retrieved it and made sure Seth was on the other line. "Yah I'm still here. One of the more immature jack- asses I work with decided that it would be funny to put an ice cube down my back…. Yes it is a big deal! You haven't seen what I'm wearing!"

Sending a glare to the rest of the office stopped the laughter. Alex's scowl rested a little longer on Logan as he raised his hands up in a mock defense. Apparently the person she was talking too said something as her attention was dragged back to her cell. "Don't you dare hang up on me Seth. Don't you think for a minute that I haven't forgotten what you said earlier. No! No good-byes! Seth? Seth!"

Given his options Goren would have said that this Seth character had hung up on Eames because she mumbled a few curses under her breath as she redialed. He must have picked up because Eames was talking again. "I can't believe that you actually- if you hang up again I swear I'll…"

Seth must have hang up because Eames started dialing again, only this time he didn't seem to be answering. Finally having heard enough of the ringing she slammed her phone shut and got out of her seat. Grabbing Bobby by the arm Eames dragged him out of his seat and out of the office. Quite a feet considering he towered over her and outweighed her by at least eighty pounds.


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

**A/N: **Motor skills are movements with you muscles. Walking, kicking, and moving your arms are all example of your motor skills. This might come in handy later in case you didn't already know.

**BTW: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm getting compliments from authors I greatly admire and that is so cool! Makes me feel appreciated.**

* * *

By the time Bobby had the sense to protest to the sudden movement he was already in the Eames' car and she was starting the engine and he figured it would probably be safer if he tried talking to her when the car wasn't in motion. 

Finally they stopped at a red light and Bobby was given the chance to quench his curiosity. "Eames?"

"Yeah?"

Bobby shifted in his seat until he could face Alex comfortably before speaking again. "You've been acting… strange all morning. With the outfit, that phone call you got, and the fact you practically dragged me out of the office-"

"If you had walked at your normal pace I wouldn't have had to drag you." Eames pointed out from the driver's seat.

"Well the initial shock of being yanked out of my chair by someone half my height and weight tends to diminish my motor skills. That and your choice of clothing didn't help." Goren explained.

"Well it's not exactly helping me out either if it makes you feel any better." Alex commented. "It's really hard to get people to take you seriously when you're walking around looking like I do."

"That reminds me, why are you dressed like that?" Bobby asked.

"Because I sort of lost a bet and my code of honor refuses to let me back out." Alex grumbled as the light turned green and she started driving again.

"Sort of? How do you sort of lose a bet? And what bet are you talking about." The wheels and gears in his mind were turning as he spoke.

Alex sighed as she realized that she was going to have to explain herself. "My family has this tradition that's been going on for a long time. On Sunday's we all try to get together at my parents house for dinner and I was able to go this weekend."

Bobby nodded. Silently encouraging for her to continue.

"Anyway they have this pool table and I got a game going with my younger brother."

The pieces were starting to fall into place.

"About half way through the game I proposed that, in order to make things more interesting, that we make a bet. If I won he had to dye his hair pink…"

"And if won you had to go to work dressed like you did in VICE?" Bobby finished for her.

"More or less." Alex shrugged. "So we kept playing to the point where whoever sunk the eight ball first won. Then neither of us could sink it. We must have spent a good twenty minuets trying to sink the stupid thing. Finally my niece, Erin, steps in. She'd been watching us from the beginning and asked if she could try."

They stopped at another red light. Taking the opportunity Alex moved so she was facing Bobby again. "When we told her she was move than welcome to, she brought up the bet. She asked, 'If I make the shot will you both follow through with your ends of the bet?' We agreed and she sunk it first try."

"And now your dressed like that and your brother is walking around with pink hair." Bobby concluded. "So where are we going?"

"Down to VICE."

"Why?"

"That's where Seth works."

"The one with the pink hair?"

"The one and only. He was the one who called me. He told me he signed me up for that charity auction that's coming up…"

Goren eyes widened slightly at what she said. The charity event she was talking about took in women volunteers from the police department and auctioned them off to the highest bidder to help raise money. So the men were essentially buying a date. They had done a similar event last year were they had auctioned off the guys and it had been a huge success.

"…Now I have to go down there and kill him for signing me up."

Bobby was quiet for a moment before he thought of something. "Why'd you drag me along?"

"To keep me from killing my brother." Was the simple reply.

"You know I…" Bobby paused for a moment before continuing. "…I would have come anyway. Even if you hadn't brought me."

Alex gave him a small smile before patting him on the shoulder. "I know because that's what I would have done if you were put in a strange situation like this. That's what friends are for."

The light turned green and the car was moving again. Bobby sat, deep in thought as he mumbled under his breath just low enough that Alex couldn't hear. "We are friends…"

* * *

(1)- I got this idea from the story _One Day, One Night_ by charaefive. 


	4. Jackass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

**A/N: **I'm making up everything in the work place. I truly have no idea who…if Eames ever had a partner in VICE or what their name was. This is all coming straight from my head.

Now really what kind of Bobby/Alex fan would I be if he didn't bid on her? The messed up kind. So no worries everyone. Though the auction won't be coming up for a few more chapters.

**BTW: If I remember correctly in when Alex worked in VICE she dressed up as a hooker and arrested the guys who tried to pay her for her 'services'. This is how I'm playing it.**

* * *

In no time at all they had found their way to VICE. Shutting off the engine, Alex was up and out of the car before Bobby could register that they had stopped. If he wasn't in such a rush to catch up to his partner he might have wondered how she had jumped out of the car and raced up the steps in those heels. The heel was so thin and tall in was a wonder that anyone could walk in them with out causing some form of self- inflicted injury. 

As Goren struggled to get out of the car, Eames stormed into the squad room hell bent of causing serious injury to her brother. She barley got three feet into theplace before she wished that she had waited for Bobby.

"Stupid…good for nothing…" Alex mumbled under her breathe as she made her way to where she thought Seth's desk was located. Most of the guys here were the same guys that were working when she was in VICE. As soon as they recognized her they wasted no time in commenting on her choice in clothing. Thus a chorus of cat calls and whistles breaking out.

"Of all the places he could have worked he just had to choose my old work place…." Alex cursed her brother as she finally found his desk. He wasn't there but his partner was. "…. Of course he would also have my old jack ass of a partner"

It was right then and there that Alexandra Eames decided that the Gods of the universe were doing all this for their own amusement.

"Well, well if it isn't Ally. Never thought I'd see you down here again." He gave her a once over before continuing. "Looking as good as ever. I didn't know you dressed like that outside of work."

Alex had to fight the shiver of disgust from running down her spine and the urge to knee him at the same time. Which was extremely difficult but with sheer will power she managed to do both. To make matters worse he called her Ally. She hated that nickname and he knew it too.

Ryan Mackenzie was one of the peopleAlex had hoped she would never see again. When she worked here he had been her partner, though it hadn't been much of a partnership. He had instead on acting like he was in charge. Not to mention he didn't bother to hide the fact that he liked the outfits she was forced to wear when she had to 'pick up Johns.'

Normally she would be more than happy to verbally beat down self- centered men but today she had bigger fish to fry. Much bigger. "Where's Seth?"

"Don't I even get a hello? It's been so long and I've missed you." Alex didn't miss the flicker in his eyes as they lowered slightly.

"No you don't. Now tell me where Seth if hiding." She just wanted to find her brother so she could kill him. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently it was. Mackenzie circled around her, tapping his index finger to his chin as though he was deep in thought. "Seth… Seth… You know I think he had to use the bathroom or maybe he needed a cup of coffee? Now that I think about it he might have had to run out for something."

Okay now he was just toying with her.

"On second thought I think I'll just go look for him. If he's here he can't be that hard to find." Alex said as she turned around and started walking away. Before she was just going to kill him. Now her plans had changed. He was going to live but she was going to make his life hell f-

Alex's train of thought was cut off as she felt the tie around her neck being tugged. Her hands grabbed the string beforeit was undone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a triumphant little smirk on Mackenzie's face, who was right behind her. This time she didn't resist the impulse. Before he had time to move Alex's knee had connected with his groin.

* * *

--I have once again gotten inspiration from Fluffy- CSI's _Reunion_. If the tie thing looked familiar it's because a similar thing happened it that story, chapter 15. -- 


	5. Brick Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

**A/N: **Man I love this story! You have no idea how much fun I'm having. I tell you writing humorous stories concerning Bobby and Alex really puts a smile on your face! Wow, I'm in a good mood!

**BTW: Thanks for all of the positive feed back! It's good to be loved…

* * *

**

By the time Bobby had freed himself from his seatbelt, Alex was already inside and probably well on her way to finding her brother. Not bothering to lock the door he quickly made his was inside. As he weaved his way through the squad room he felt the stares that people were giving him. It seemed his reputation of being 'unstable and strange' was more well know than he thought.

But this was neither the time nor the place to worry about everyone else. Right now he needed to find his partner.

The sound of something hitting the ground caught Goren's attention. Looking in the general direction of the noise he was relieved to find Alex. Though that faded when he saw her expression.

When she had jumped out of the car she was mad. Now she was standing in the middle of the squad room and she was pissed. It seemed that her top string had come loose and she had to retie it. Goren quickly made his way over to assist his partner in any way he could. What he did not expect was that there was more to the scene than what meet the eye.

Where Goren was standing before it appeared that Alex was alone and something was wrong with her top. He was closer now and could see that was clearly not the case. On the ground close by there a man who looked like he was in considerable pain. Shifting his look from the unknown man back to Alex he raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"He fell."

After working with her for all this time Bobby knew his boundaries. Not asking any further questions he followed Alex as she finished retying and started searching for her brother.

Twenty minuets, six questioned patrons, and many snickers later Seth had yet to be found. At one point Alex had even gone so far as to call out his full name to the squad room. "It should not be this hard to find a cop with pink hair."

He was inclined to agree with her. Even with the three-inch height difference among the taller cops, he couldn't spot him. If he were a cop trying to hide from his older sister he would be-

"Bobby!"

Goren was startled out of his train of thought by his partner. Seeing the expectant look on her face he would venture to guess she had asked him something. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said pick me up."

Bobby blinked as his mind processed what Alex had requested. She asked him to do what? He must have heard wrong. She wouldn't tell him to-

"Pick me up already." Alex was getting frustrated. If Goren would lift her up it would give them an edge over Seth. As much as she hated to admit it she was short and that was a disadvantage right now. Goren on the other hand was tall and could spot things she couldn't. If they were both the same height their chances of finding her younger brother would double.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Eames. With what you're wearing and where we are right now…"

Alex threw her arms up in irritation. "Fine, then be that way!" Spotting a deserted desk she quickly and carefully got on top of it. The heels and the desk gave her the extra height she needed.

Bobby's initial hope had been she would drop the matter but somehow he got the feeling she wouldn't. What he hadn't expected was for her to climb on top of the desk, especially in her outfit. He could only guess how she remained decent the whole time.

Suddenly Alex was jumping off of the desktop. Bobby's eyes widened as she landed with out so much as a wobble. Now that she was safely on the ground he went back to his thoughts of the strange day that was unfolding.

Alex had done a once over… then a twice over of the room and was just about to give up when she saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye. It was too tall to be part of anyone's clothing so that left Seth. 'It's about time!' was Alex's fist thought. Hopping off the desk she grabbed Bobby's sleeve and pulled him along.

At least she tried.

She was pulled back as Goren stood like a brick wall. Unyielding. And he wasn't even trying! He appeared to be in a shocked thinking mode and when he was like this his body naturally shut down. This gave the rest of him a chance to catch up with his brain.

'Of all the places…' Eames got behind her partner. After placing both hands square on his back she attempted to push him forward. 'Dammit it wasn't this hard to get him to move earlier!'


	6. Upstairs & Downstairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

**A/N:** Everyone needs a good laugh so I highly recommend _LateNight Musing_ and _More Musings by Robert Goren_ written by Traci. They are extremely funny and deserved to be read. They're like nothing I have ever read and they make you think. So go read them, you won't regret it.

* * *

Alex was getting frustrated. If she didn't get Goren moving she'd lose sight of Seth so using all her strength she gave her partner one final push. Unfortunately she hadn't braced herself and so when he moved forward those extra few steps she lost her balance. This resulted with her face buried in his shoulder and her fists clutching his right arm in an effort to stay upright. 

Goren was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he received a sharp shove from behind. Startled he took a few steps forward causing the person who gave him the shove to fall right into him. Whoever it was they had face planted into his shoulder and had a death grip on his arm.

He turned his head slightly and peered down to the view of the top of his partner's head. Though her grip was loosening she still had a firm hold on him. Bobby strained his ears as she mumbled something into his suit jacket. "What was that, Eames?"

Removing her face from his shoulder she looked up and met his stare. "I said a little warning would have been nice." She let go of his arm and continued her earlier activity of trying to get him to move. "And if you don't get moving we'll never find Seth and then I'll be forced to take my anger out on you instead."

Bobby complied with her wishes. Once he was moving on his own Alex quickened her pace in the direction she had last seen her brother go. Walking surprisingly fast in her heels. After a while he spoke up. "So you saw you're brother? When was this?"

Not bothering to slow her pace she simply called over her shoulder, "When I was on the desk I spotted pink. That's why I jumped down and tried pulling you along. Let me tell you trying to get you to move when you don't want to is like trying to lead a cow downstairs. It's damned near impossible."

"Did you just compare me to a cow?"

"Yeah I did." Alex suddenly caught sight of a patch of pink. Breaking into a run she yelled. "If you don't want to be left behind move your ass up cause I'm not waiting around."

Bobby quickly followed her lead but with quite a bit more difficulty. She was small and could easily duck and weave through the hectic squad room. He on the other hand was large and if he tried rushing anywhere too quickly someone was going to end up hurt or extremely pissed.

It took a while but she finally caught a whole view of Seth. She didn't call out his name least he try to make a break for it. Instead she picked up her pace and grabbed the collar of his shirt from behind. Efficiently stopping him in his tracks. Stepping in front of him she got a look at his face and for the next few minutes her anger and frustration was replaced by laughter.

Bobby arrived a bit later to find Alex doubled over with laughter. Her only support was the hand she had on, who he assumed to be, Seth's shoulder. Even he had to admit it was a rather comical sight.

Seth looked about 5'10 and had a slim build. He wore a dark blue suite with a white undershirt but was missing a tie. His green eyes were a hazel color in the middle. Now all of this wouldn't have been funny if he didn't have bright pink hair. His original hair cooler must have been blond because the pink was much brighter than he expected. If he had brown hair the shade would have been much darker.

"Eames?" Alex looked up when Bobby called her name. She walked over and leaned against him as she attempted to regain control of her laughter.

Bobby was shocked at the sudden display of affection and trust. They never had much contact unless they were going undercover. Now she was leaning her weight on him wearing a miniskirt and a top that heaven only knows stayed decent through her whole ordeal.

Just as Eames' laughter was dying down her brother's was rising. Placing a hand on a nearby desk he laughed his heart out. Catching the looks he was getting he tried to explain himself. He broke off every so often as he tried to steady himself. "I'm…it's just… the height… her outfit…. Oh this is just too much."

It suddenly occurred to Bobby just how ridiculous and… inappropriate they probably looked. Alex had her whole body pressed against him while wearing very little and he contradicted her by towering above her head dressed in his suit. He felt the blush slowly creep up his neck. Where was a well-placed lightning strike when you needed one?


	7. Hit the Deck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

**A/N:** They say laughter is the best medicine and judging by your response I guess I'm helping a lot of people stay healthy. Thanks to all you loyal readers and reviewers.

BTW:** In the last chapter I compared Bobby to a cow and I don't know if you understand the reasoning for it. You see it's a strange but proven fact that you can lead a cow upstairs but not down. They simply refuse to go. If Bobby really didn't want Alex to move him he could easily hold his place. I was making an analogy between a cow's and Bobby's stubbornness.**

**

* * *

**

When the Eames siblings had gotten over their little laughing fit it was time for introductions. Standing between the two Alex pointed to the men retrospectively. "Seth this is my partner, Robert Goren. Bobby this is my younger brother, Seth."

The two men shook hands. When they broke apart Alex returned her attention to Seth. Closing in on him she pushed the boundaries of personal space. "I hope you didn't think I had forgotten why I'm here."

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "I was actually hoping you did but it looks like my prayers weren't answered."

"Oh, that reminds me. Your partner seems to be in pain. You might want to check in on him." Seeing the look her brother gave her she raised her hands in her own defense. "What? Do you think I did something?"

"No. I know you did something. Why is Ryan in pain?"

"How should I know? Maybe he fell?" Alex suggested.

Seth sensed she wasn't going to say anything more to him so with a sigh he headed back to where his partner was lying in anguish. Alex and Bobby gave him a head start before leisurely following after.

They walked in silence until Bobby's inquisitive mind finally took over and he asked. "So, uh, Eames?" He asked. "Did that guy really fall?"

Alex glanced up at him before responding. "After I kneed him where it hurts."

The comment brought to mind one of the first cases that they had solved together. It was a big diamond heist where they had caught one of the guys trying tobuy a laminating machine. When he had made a run for the exit, Alex was the one who had brought him down with her swift and precise aim.

Bobby involuntarily flinched. Silently thanking whoever was up there that she never directed her anger on him. At least never enough to cause him bodily harm in any way. "Ouch. So how hard did you hit him?"

"Judging by how fast he hit the ground pretty damn hard."

They were now at Ryan and Seth's ajoined desks, where Mackenzie was still leaning heavily on his. He avoided looking anywhere inAlex's general direction and this didn't escape the ever observing gaze of her brother. After unsuccessfully trying to get Mackenzie's side of the story Seth turned his attention to his older sister. "Alex?"

"I told you I didn't do anything to the guy." She turned her gaze to his suffering partner. "Did I do anything to harm you, Detective Mackenzie?"

"No I… fell." He answered through gritted teeth.

"See? He fell just like I told you." Alex smirked at her victory.

"Why don't you come to the conference room with me sis? I need to talk with you." Seth asked as he turned his attention to Alex, then to Bobby and back again. "Your partner is welcome to join us. I want to speak with him as well."

"Well it's about time. I came all the way down here so I can chew your ear off for what you did and you've been avoiding me the entire time. What kind of gentleman does that make you?" Alex said in all good nature. She then waved her hand in Bobby's direction. "At least he sticks around when I'm mad at him."

"Well, he didn't grow up with you. I know what you're capable of."

"Now you expect me to believe that you're afraid of a woman half your height and weight?" Alex joked.

"When it comes to you, I'd be stupid not to be." Seth grumbled.

Alex gave him a playful whack upside the head before turning heel and heading for the empty conference room. Bobby and Seth trailed behind, following her lead at a safe distance.


	8. Sibling Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order CI.**

**Dedication:** This chapter is in honor and thanks of Animaltalker who reminded me I still had this story. If not for you this chapter might have not come out in... well a long time. So I request to all of you reading this, sometime during the coarse of your reading to stop and thank Animaltalker.

**Apology:** I am very sorry for those of you still reading this for the extremely long wait. The only thing I can say in my defense is that I completely forgot about this particular story... not much of and excuse now that I think about it.

* * *

As Alex made herself comfortable in her chair, Seth closed the door behind them. Since Bobby was leaning against the wall behind his partner the pink haired cop took the only other available seat. Leaning back on it he propped his feet onto the table and ran a hand through his hair. "Look I know you're mad but you can't go around beating up my partner." 

"I thought we were over this." Alex shook her head. "You don't trust the word of your favorite sister or your partner? That could cause problems for you later in life."

"First off you're my only sister." The younger Eames tried to look serious as he continued talking. "Second the only problems I need to worry about right now are my hair and the fact that my partner could file charges against you if he wanted. We all know you hit him and he could have you arrested for assault."

"Only if he wanted to be hit with a sexual harassment complaint." Alex leaned back and crossed her arms in a sulking fashion as she mumbled under her breath.

Bobby's eyes widened at the under the breath comment while Seth blinked owlishly. Leaning across the table towards his sister he was obviously confused. "Did you say what I think you said?"

"What?" Alex's head shot up. "Oh, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"But I did! What did he do? Did he touch you in any way? Are you all right? Do you need to sit down? What am I saying? You're already sitting. When I get my hands on him..." Apparently over-protectiveness isn't reserved for the older sibling.

Alex simply rolled her eyes. "Look I'm fine. I can take care of myself and you're changing the subject. I can't believe you signed me up for that stupid police charity auction."

"You're still going on about that?" Seth's eyes widened in disbelief. "My soon to be dead partner touches you and all you can think about is my little practical joke?"

"He didn't touch me! You should know better than anyone that if he had his hand would have a bullet hole in it." The elder Eames shot him a glare. "And I don't see how you're any better than him. You condemned me to being sold like some farm animal to the highest bidder!"

The pink haired cop sputtered for quite a while before regaining the ability to speak. "Look can we please focus on the bigger evil here? I'm sure that sometime in the hopefully not so distant future we're going to look back at this laugh."

"I am." Alex stated as she glared at him. She handed him her cell phone. "Now you're going to get me out of that auction and you are going to do it right now if you want to live long enough to look back and laugh."

"As much as I would love to do that I can't. All sign-ups are final and even if I could get you out I wouldn't. You see I'm on the planning committee and the auction's only a couple of weeks away and we wouldn't be able to find a replacement in time." She was in enough of a shock that he figured he could joke around a little. "So go shopping and get a nice dress. One night out with a guy won't kill you."

"No, but it might kill you if I get stuck with McKenzie out there." Alex stood up and headed for the door. "I'll chew you out over the phone later tonight. Right now Goren and I better get back to our lovely paperwork before Deakins notices that we're missing."

Seth just waved at her as he buried his head into his arms on the tabletop.

Alex glanced over her shoulder to where her partner was still quietly leaning against the wall. "Come on. If we hurry we can get back just in time to take a break from our paperwork for lunch."

Bobby dutifully followed Alex out the door leaving poor Seth to dread the end of his shift.


	9. With a Cherry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

**A/N:** I realize that Eames does have a sister but in this particular story I've written it so she doesn't. I'm sorry if this upsets any of you but thank you for pointing it out to me.

True to Alex's word they did manage to get back and slip into their eleventh floor desks only to excuse themselves for lunch shortly after. The elevator ride down was one of the most annoying though entertaining experiences she had been forced to face in quite some time. Mainly due to the fact that in some sort of random inhuman burst of speed Logan had managed to make his way into the elevator with Major Cases' golden pair.

All in all actuality it wasn't that bad, more of friendly bickering and teasing than anything. It reminded her of when she used to argue with Seth over whose cartoon character was better when they were kids.

She had never been able to convince him that Marvin Martian was by far a better character than Speedy Gonzales. But she always forgave him for his ignorance. After all he was young and naive. He couldn't understand the obvious superiority that the Martian had over the little Spanish mouse.

But all of that was beside the point. The point was that Logan was treating them to an all expenses paid lunch out though he didn't know it yet.

"I didn't think it was possible for a woman your size to eat that much." Logan said as he munched on his burger while watching the blond start on her salad. Before that she had consumed all her fries, a Diet Coke, and a club sandwich.

"I normally don't eat this much actually but I skipped breakfast this morning and haven't been able to grab anything." She managed to steal a fry from the newly acquired detective before he was able to swat her hand away. "Hah! Too slow."

"Hey, that was mine. If you're desperate for food take some of your partner's. I'm sure he'd be willing to share." Logan pulled his basket of fries closer to himself as he swallowed the last bit of his burger. Picking up his fork he swiped a nice chunk of her salad and shoved it in his mouth. "There. Now we're even."

"All I want are some fires and he ate all his already. Ow!" Alex examined her hand seeing as Logan had given it a good whack with the back of his fork when she made another attempt on his fries.

"Well, your not getting anymore of mine." He continued to bat her hand away with his fork. "I'd like to see you get past me now."

She smiled as she tried and failed again. "I don't have to get past you. I just have to keep you distracted enough not to notice Goren and for him to get a suitable amount."

"...Huh?" Was Logan's oh so intelligent reply as he looked to his left to where the big detective was sitting.

Sure enough Bobby had obtained a nice little pile of fries in his basket. Before Logan had a chance to make a grab for them he slid the stolen goods across the table where Alex kept them out of arm's reach and happily munched.

"That's not fair. You double teamed me."

"Hey the best things in life come in pairs. You should know by now that you can't beat both of us when we're together." Alex popped another fry into her mouth.

Logan threw an arm around the shoulders of the man next to him. "Goren me and you are going to have to stick together if we want to survive our partners. We have to be watching each other's backs."

He just shrugged off his and took a drink of his water. "I get along with my partner just fine. I don't need back up."

"Good answer Goren." Alex smiled as the waiter brought in her dessert. Picking up a spoon she offered it to him. "Just for that I'll split my brownie sundae with you."

"I'm hurt. I don't get a piece?" Logan said in a slightly overdramatic way.

"Nope." She waved a piece of brownie in front of his face before swallowing it. "Only a few selected people are able to share my chocolate dessert."

Logan sent her the scariest glare he could muster.

Bobby gave a slight smile as he took a bite of the delicious dessert. "Nice to know I'm in such a trusted circle."

Logan waved his arms like he was trying to flag down a cab. "Hey, I'm still here you know. Any chance you could save the sentimental confessions until after I leave?"

Alex laughed. "Just because you can't express yourself doesn't mean we can't."

"Ouch. Don't you think that's hitting a little below the belt?" Logan tried in vain to steal some of the ice cream on top of the brownie.

Alex's spoon smacked away his fork. "Not in the least."

He looked to Bobby, who was enjoying the dessert, for support. "C'mon Goren. Help me out here."

"Sorry." He didn't sound to apologetic as he helped himself to another spoonful. "You're on your own."

Logan decided that while they were both present there was no way he could win so he stopped talking. He did manage to take the cherry on top but his victory was short lived as the bill arrived.


	10. Ladylike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

In the end Logan did not end up footing the whole bill solely due to the fact that Bobby was just too nice of a guy. Though he did wait until after Eames had announced that he was picking up the tab and had nearly given the poor detective a heart attack. After all what's a little joking between friends? Now they were back at their own desks on the eleventh floor and were welcomed by the sight of paperwork.

"So are you really going to go through with the auction?" Bobby asked from his chair across the way from his petite blond partner.

Alex let out what sounded like a close imitation to a growl that let loose into a sigh. Not taking her eyes off the paper she was currently reading she answered her partner's question. "I have to now. Even if Seth is the one who signed me up against my will there's still a binding piece of paper out there saying I'm going to be there. I'm in it for better or worse."

"Until death do you part." Bobby added on with a bit of a smirk.

She looked up just long enough to send him a glare. "Laugh it up while you can because if I'm going to have to go shopping and show up to this thing then I'm taking you with me. No way am I suffering through this alone."

"What? I don't have a choice in the matter?" The tall detective added another piece of paper to his finished pile.

"If I don't then you don't." Alex stated. "Besides you're going to keep me from strangling Seth with my purse handle when I see him at the auction. Somehow I don't think that's considered very ladylike among our higher ups or civilized to my fellow competitors."

"Since when do you care about what other people think?" Asked a curious Bobby.

Alex's mouth twitched slightly upward and though she didn't look up there was a small gleam of sarcasm in her eyes. "I don't but killing a cop might cut into my Christmas bonus and you'll have to do without a gift from me."

"Always nice to know you're thinking of me." Bobby let out a small chuckle.

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and moved on to a new piece of paper. "Somebody has to. Lord knows you'd probably starve yourself or collapse from exhaustion while working on a case if I wasn't there to make sure you didn't work yourself into an early grave. Besides I'm the go between and buffer whenever you decide you need to bump heads with out superiors."

"I'm not that bad." The big detective protested.

She spared him a small wave of her hand. "Yeah. Yeah. Anyway what are you doing on Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Bobby stopped writing for a moment and did a quick mental checklist of his weekend plans. "Uh, nothing. Why?"

Alex grinned. As she kept on working, her pile had already gone done by a considerable amount. "Good. You're going to help me find something to wear for this stupid auction. Do you want to met at my apartment or yours?"

"You're taking me to go shopping with you?" His tone suggested that he thought he had heard her wrong.

"Did I stutter?" Alex always enjoyed teasing her partner. It was one of her favorite was to pass the time. "So my place or yours? Oh and what time should we go? I'm not much of a morning person but I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. He had a hint of amusement laced in his words. "You're not even going to ask me if I will go? You're just deciding for me?"

She put don her pen and looked him in the eye. "Would you have said no if I had asked?"

Bobby looked at her for few minutes before letting out a sigh. "How does ten sound? I can pick you up at your place."

"Ten's perfect." Alex smiled and both went back to their small towers of work.


	11. Little Black Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

"Are we done yet? I'm getting hungry and my feet hurt from all the stores we've been through."

Bobby ignored his partner's complaints as he ruffled through a rack of women's petite dresses. "No we're not done. You still don't have a dress or shoes."

"Can't we at least take a break and grab a bite to eat?" Alex asked at she looked through a neighboring rack of clothes. "I think I just heard my stomach growl. It's saying 'feed me.' Can't you hear it?"

Smirking at her he continued searching until he found a dress that might work the big detective pulled it out of the rack and held it up for the blond to see. "How about this one?"

Alex scrunched up her face in disapproval at the obnoxiously bright yellow knee length dress. "I'd look like a giant sunflower in that. I might actually attract bees."

"That bad?" She nodded and he put it back. A few minutes later he displayed another one that he thought she might like. This time it was a light blue with a bead design along the collar. "What do you think about this one?"

She smirked. "It doesn't go with your eyes."

He looked down to find that he was holding it so that it was against his front and he looked like he was modeling it. He hung it back up. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I thought so." This time Alex found one that might work and after a small struggle of untangling it from the dress next to it she finally managed to free the gown. Pressing it against he small frame she faced her male companion and swayed from side to side as she awaited his opinion. "Okay so what about this?"

It was Bobby's turn to tease about the dress she chose. "Well, I suppose it depends on the look you're going for. Are you trying to look like a peacock?"

"What if I am?" Alex asked with a straight face though her eyes revealed that she was only kidding.

He shook his head and turned back to the formal clothing he was shifting through. "Put it back."

He heard her mumble something under her breath as she did what she was told. Bobby was just about to give up and suggest that they go out for a burger when something caught his eye. Moving the other dresses aside he pulled out an ankle length form fitting black gown. It was simple with no beads but it did have a velvet sash that wrapped around right above the hips and was pinned with a rose made of cloth. Somehow he felt that this was the one.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?" Upon hearing her name she turned around...

...Only to be face to face with the perfect dress.

Her eyes widened and a small smile found it's way to her lips as she ran her hands over the smooth material. "Bobby this is wonderful! It's perfect and I think I already have the shoes to go with it at home."

"So you like it?" Bobby could almost feel his ego grow at her obvious approval.

She took it out of his hands and beamed. "I love it! Let me try it on and then we can go grab lunch. My treat."

As his partner changed in the lady's dressing room, Bobby sat in one of the provided department store chairs and bounced his knee. He was contemplating what he was going to wear to the auction when he heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up his eyes widened at the sight of Alex standing barefoot before him in the dress that _he_ had picked out.

She smiled at his reaction. "Judging from your expression I take it that you like what you see?"

He nodded and she ducked back into her stall to change back ingot her regular clothes. What on earth had he gotten himself into?


	12. Annoying Reminders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI**

Alex grumbled as she crumpled up the bright yellow post it note that she had just ripped off of her computer screen and tossed it into the trashcan. It seemed Seth didn't trust her to know what day it was or how to count. For the past week he had been leaving notes and messages reminding her just how close the Police Charity Auction was. According to the most recent not only three days away. Never before did she ever resent the upcoming weekend more than she did now.

"So how many days left?" Bobby asked from across the desk.

She plopped down in her seat and shifted through some case files. "According to Seth, only three. I wish I knew how he kept getting those stupid reminders in here. They pop up out of no where on my phone, in my files, he even got it as my desktop one time."

"He probably just comes in before we get here and places them wherever he thinks you'll find them the quickest." The big detective commented as he jotted down a few notes and looked through crime scene photos. "He has a badge and the Eames family is well known in this department. All he would have to say is he was your brother, show his badge, and they'd probably let him up."

"That gives me such a sense of security and confidence in our system." She said with an obvious air of sarcasm. He just let out a small chuckle as she continued talking. "But he has to get to work earlier than I do and he doesn't have time to stop by to annoy me like this. He has to have a man on the inside."

Bobby gave her a look clearly showing what he thought of that last remark. "Eames-"

"Or a woman." The petite blond interrupted. "Probably charmed one of the newer recruits into doing it for him. Though she'd have to be crazy or colorblind to go through with a request of a complete stranger with bright pink hair."

Her partner tired once again to get a word in. "Eames-"

"Either way I'm going to find out who's doing this." Only to be cut off once again. "Maybe I'll come in early tomorrow and catch them in the act or better yet I can call Seth and drag the information out of him. He'll sing like a canary once I'm through with him."

At this Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Did you just use the phrase 'sing like a canary?' Don't you think you're being just a little paranoid about this whole thing?"

"No." She gave him a suspicious side-glance. "Why do you know something I don't?"

Bobby started typing away on his computer and seemed to be focusing very hard on the screen. "Of course not."

"Are you sure?" Alex didn't miss the quickness in his answer and the way he was concentrating on the screen. He wasn't even reading anything! his eyes stayed in one place the whole time. Hr even took a quick side-glance out of the corner of his eye before returning to stare at the same stupid spot.

"Yes I'm sure." He refocused his attention to the nearby case notes.

She leaned across her desk and forced his to put down the papers he was holding. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know how these notes keep magically appearing in the places I look the most?"

She watched him look her straight in the eye and then she say him ever so subtly look a little further south as he answered her question. "I have no idea how those notes get here."

"Ha!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Your lying! Your looking at my mouth not my eyes! So who is it?"

Bobby muttered something under his breath. He had forgotten she was with him during that case at the high tech computer company. Great. How was he supposed to cover this one up? Well, maybe a distraction would work. "Have we located the husband yet? The woman's husband wasn't there when the gardener found the body and there wasn't anything indicating where he might be."

"Don't change the subject." Alex accused as she took the case file from him and started flipping through it herself. "And answer my question."

"I wasn't changing the subject." Bobby took the file back and wrote something down in the margins. "I'm merely asking if the husband's been found. The neighbors said they heard them arguing and the last time they saw him he was peeling out of the driveway. He was the last person to see her alive and we still need to question him."

She rolled her eyes as she searched through the police database. "You were to changing the subject and no. No one has found the husband."

"That's all I wanted to know." Bobby nodded as he continued working.

After a few moments of silence Alex spoke up again. "So tell me what you know."

He let out a sigh. "I told you I don't know anything."

"Yes you do. You know something. Wait a minute..." Alex stared at him long and hard for a few minutes before realization downed on her. "It's you! You're the inside man! The one that keeps putting these annoying notes all over my desk."

The big detective picked up his folder and stood up. Grabbing his coat he headed for the elevator. "I promised I'd meet the coroner when I got the chance and then I'm heading back to the crime scene. There's something off with those pictures the crime lab took."

"Don't you think your getting off the hook that easy." Alex quickly followed him into the open elevator. In a disbelieving and joking voice she started talking. "I can't believe it. My own partner conspiring against me with my younger brother. Is nothing sacred? How long have these secret little conversations been going on? Where you in on this from the beginning?"

Bobby sighed as the metal doors shut. It was going to be one long elevator ride.


	13. Dolled Up & Looking Pretty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

"Your face is going to freeze like that, you know." Bobby Goren attempted to lighten the mood as he drove downtown for the charitey auction. He had picked up his little blond partner not even five minuets ago and already he could tell this was going to be a long night.

Something he didn't understand but was sure to be insulting was mumbled under Alex's breath.

He let out a sigh as he slowed down for a red light, turning so he could look at her. "Look at it this way, free food and dancing. If all else fails just pretend you've had one to many and I'll come intervene."

Alex let out a snort at that thought.

"You laugh now but just you wait." Bobby glared at the driver behind him, who was honking impatiently, and resumed driving. He glanced over to find her leaning against the car door giving him an incredulous look. He returned his focus back to the road but continued talking. "It won't seem so ridiculous when you're stuck with some balding... old... beer belly... creepy... but rich date of a man."

At that she scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh. Thanks for leaving with that lovely image ingrained into my brain."

"All I'm saying is that I'm here and can be used as an excuse if needed." Bobby looked over his shoulder as he parked. "But maybe you'll get lucky and someone good will bid on you. Maybe the tall dark handsome man of your dreams will whisk you off your feet with the large amounts of cash in his wallet. He won't mind your inconvenient working hours and that snippy attitude of yours before you get a chance to get some coffee."

"I do not get 'snippy' when I don't get coffee." Alex commented but there was just a hint of a smile in her voice.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief, happy that she was talking. A boyish grin graced his own features as he stepped outside into the cool night air. "Sure you don't."

Alex got out and walked around the car so she was standing next to him, looking slightly less short that usual with the added height of her heels. "I don't." She gladly accepted the arm he offered. Then the two walked up the stairs to the charity auction. "... So you really think I'm going to meet the tall dark rich handsome man of my dreams that'll put up with me with no caffeine in my system and won't mind my hours?"

Her partner gave a small shrug as they walked through the door into the building. "Anything's possible."

"Is it possible that I won't be sold off to the highest bidder as a date?" Alex asked through slightly clenched teeth as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up in coat closet. They then made their way into the sea of cops and higher ups.

Bobby let out what she could have sworn sounded like a snicker. "Not likely."

She gave him a glare and opened her mouth to say something but whatever she was tell him was cut off when she felt the heavy weight of someone's arm come to rest across""

She gave her partner a pointes glare and opened her mouth to say something but whatever she was going to tell him was cut off when she felt the heavy weight of someone's coat covered arm come to rest across her bare shoulders. She knew who it was before she even turned around as a familiar voice reached her ears. "Hiya, sis! Don't you just looked all dolled up and pretty?"

"Seth." She smiled up at her grinning brother. "I see you managed to rinse out most of that pink."

He ran a hand self-consciously through his hair. He had almost returned it to its original blond color and while his head no longer strongly resembled a bag of cotton candy, it did have just the lightest tint of a pale rosy color when the light hit it. "You have no idea how hard it was to get that stuff out. Next time we make a bet your going to be the one who has to die their hair."

"Then you're going to be the one who has to walk around work in a miniskirt and a pair of stilettos." Alex commented with a smug expression plastered to her face. The horrified expression on her little brother's face made her laugh and though she didn't hear her partner's laughter she could feel his deep chuckle as he concealed it behind one of her hands. It looked like this evening would be more fun that she had originally anticipated.


	14. Into the Lion's Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI.**

After a few more laughs at her little brother's expense, Alex felt it was time to back to the whole reason as to why she was here. "As fun as it is to poke fun at you, I still have no idea what I'm supposed to do. You're the one who helped organize this little fiasco, care to tell me where I'm going and what I'm doing?"

Seth raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't go to the practice run yesterday?"

"Couldn't." Alex gave a small shrug. Both males noticed that she didn't seem too heartbroken over it. "I had an interview with a suspect. We finally got hold of the husband in our murder investigation and let me tell you, for a guy whose wife just died he didn't seem all that brokenhearted."

The blond announcer only sighed and handed her a number with a safety pin. "First off, you need to put this on." As she successfully pinned it to the front of her dress, he continued on with his instructions. "Now, you have about an hour or so to socialize. Work the room if you will." He swore the room temperature dropped ten degrees when she gave him that look. "Sorry. Then we'll do the auction. When that's over with you'll go sit with your date and dinner will be served. The rest of the night is between you and your date."

"How will I know when it's time?" Alex asked.

"I'll announce it." Seth pointed to a platform in the back of the room. "When it's getting close, I'll make my way to the stage. Then I'll ask everyone to calm down and for all contestants to come on up to the stage."

Alex scrunched up her nose. "What am I supposed to do once I'm up there?"

"There will be chairs up there for the contestants. You're all seated according to what number you are. Just keep your eyes open." Seth started breaking eye contact with his older sister as he caught sight of a brunette beauty from his division talking with some of the higher ups. She looked even prettier out of the standard blue uniform. "Then-um I'll start the -a - you know auction... thing."

The fact that her brother wasn't paying attention to her didn't escape the detective's notice.

She turned her heard to try and see what had caught his eye. She scanned the room until her eyes finally landed on a nice looking young woman about her brother's age. She was never one to miss an opportunity to mess with her sibling. "Nice looking catch, you've got there. What's her name?"

"Rebecca Harris and she's a real-" Seth clamped his mouth shut before he could say anything else.

"She's a real what?" Alex gave a toothy grin. "Ah, come on it's just me and Goren here you can tell us. I'm family and as family I'm entitled to know what goes on in your personal life and as for Goren-" She glanced up at him. "Well, he's gonna find out one way or another. So, you might as well save me the breath."

All Seth could hope for was that she'd tease him about her for a while and get it out of her system.

"She seems nice. Healthy looking, nice laugh, she's a cop so she should be able to keep you in line. But I don't know." Alex looked up at her partner. "How about you Bobby? What do you think?"

He raised his hands in defense. "Keep me out of this."

He collapssoed into a nearby chair and looked up into the ceiling as if expecting to find the answer to his problems there. "God? Buddha? Allah? Shiva? Please someone, anyone help me. Strike me down now, steal my soul, just don't let them talk. Do you want me to beg? I'm not too proud to beg."

Alex gave a sigh and pulled her younger brother to his feet. "Come on, Seth. Up you go."

"What? What are you doing? Alex!" He panicked slightly when he found himself being dragged in the direction of his beloved Rebecca.

"Goren care to give me a hand here?" Alex waited patiently for her partner, who came over and assisted her into moving her petrified brother. "Thank you. Now listen, the only way you have a chance with this girl is if you use a direct approach. Don't beat around the bush. Keep the conversation simple and casual. Make sure you ask her to dance and don't forget to compliment her on her dress."

"What? Wait. Alex, please-" He attempted to bat away the hand that was smoothing out his hair.

"You'll thank me for this later. Now, I don't want to hear any if, ands, or buts about it. Go get her you big lug." With that she gave him a gentle push so that he was standing right next to the girl of his dreams. She gave him a small wave before dragging her partner away and onto the dance floor.


	15. Sneaky Son of a Gun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Oder: CI.**

**A/N:** With any luck the next chapter will have more Goren/Eames fluff. As a warning this story is reaching it's end, with only one or two more chapters left.

* * *

Detective Robert Goren, an accomplished criminalist, well rounded military man, and slightly awkward with day to day people skills couldn't help the smug smirk that made it's way across his face as he picked up the subtle signs of discomfort that his petite partner had started displaying as soon as she had stepped foot on to the platform where the auction was taking place. The tap of her heel, the twitch of her fingers resisting the urge to clutch into a fist, and the blatant look of pure sibling anger directed at the back of Seth's soft pink head indicated that whoever was brave (or stupid) enough to buy her would not have the pleasant evening that they were looking foreword to.

He, on the other hand, found himself enjoying the evening quite a bit more than he probably should have been. Not only did he get a chance to dance without being distracted by police work but he was in the rare position to see his partner squirm. A pleasure that he was sure to be hit for if he ever dared voice it.

As the number of female participants decreased with every bidding, Alex found the knot in her stomach growing and the plans for her brother's inevitable doom increasing. Her mood did not improve as she scanned the room and found that the type of man she wouldn't mind spending an evening with disappearing with contestants or already married off. At the rate this was going she was going to end up with the kind of guy her big lug of a partner was describing to her not long ago.

'Speaking of Goren...' Alex's eyes swept the room until they landed on the slightly daunting form of said man in question. Who, in her personal opinion, was relishing her unease with a smugness that had her wishing she had stepped on his foot with her high heel when she had the chase. Catching her menacing gaze, he gave her a small encouraging wave. On a different note she gave him an icy smile that guaranteed pain if this night was ever brought up again in her presence. They were only snapped out of this silent staring contest at the sound of a certain host's voice sounding over the sound system.

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems that this year's auction is winding down. We only have one lucky lady left. So guys if there are any of you still without a date this is your last chance. Let's get those checkbooks out and the bidding started." Somewhere in the midst of his speech he sister had managed to quietly make her way across the stage and without a hint of hesitation took the microphone from her younger brother's hand before he had a chance to bid her off.

All signs of discomfort gone, Alex was the definition of confidence as she stood before the crowd with a big plotting grin on her face.

While Seth, for all appearances, looked like a deer caught in the headlights his sister took no notice as she placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him into better posture. "As sad as I'm sure we're all are for the closing of this wonderful event there's still one more thing we have to do before the night is over."

"What do you think you're going Alexandra?" With a fake smile plastered on he asked her in hushed voice and used her full name to show just haw serious he was.

She didn't miss a beat. "Stalling little brother." She replied in the same low tone before returning her attention back to the audience. "This year we have a surprise for you ladies out there. My charming little brother has volunteered to be auctioned off tonight as a special one time offer, or had you forgotten Seth? "

"I don't remember agreeing to any such thing, sis." The strain in his tone evident along with the annoyed look in his eyes. His voice dropped a few octaves as he directed his next comment solely to her. "You know you can't delay this forever."

"I don't plan to." Her smile widened as her grip on him tightened. "With any luck my captain will call with a break on our case and I'll have an excuse to skip out."

"And if he doesn't?"

Her smirk was unwavering. "Then at least I'm taking you down with me."

"Why you sneaky son of a-"

"Isn't he a gem girls? And modest too." His insult was quickly cut off as she began advertising him with the high hopes of getting him sold. "Not only is he humble but he's funny and quite polite. He enjoys the beach, talking about comics, and isn't afraid to show a little sensitivity during those tear jerking movies. He has a soft spot for small animals and is great with kids. He's also so in touch with his male bravado that he's fine with dying his hair pink because he made a promise to his sister. A man of his word, I don't know what girl wouldn't want a sweet guy like this."

She ruffled his hair in good nature. "How about we open the bidding at three hundred? Do I have three hundred?"


End file.
